A New Adventure, A New Life
by hellord79
Summary: Nick Gautier, 17 year old high school student, and the most powerful demon on the planet. when Nick makes the mistake of revealing himself, he is forced to leave town. He is forced to find a new place to call home and hope to not destroy the world. Will Nick find salvation among the demigods of camp half-blood or will he mess that up too?... this is my first story so be nice R&R :)


I am a socially awkward man dork. Even after all the poverty and misfortune, I still find out I'm a demon and destined to destroy the world and kill everyone I love. Hi I'm nick Gautier and when you first look at me I seem like a normal 17-year-old kid, but on the inside I have a monster clawing inside my head, trying to take control and devour my humanity and force me to embrace my true role as the Malachai. But things have taken a turn for the worst. today is the day my life turns to crap, and just when things were looking up, figures.

-line break-

NICK'S POV

"Bye mom!"

I yelled as I strolled out of my new apartment on bourbon street and opened the door to my new sports car the jaguar F-Type V8 S Acheron had gave me. Acheron is a great guy plus he's a bad-ass hes the leader of the immortal dark hunters and a super powerful Atlantian god, but most of my friends are weird like that. I started the engine and boy what a rush this baby had a V8 turbocharged power plant and boy could it pur (hence its name). I started towards my nightmare that is high school. I arrived at school a little late and ended up having to book it to class to avoid another tardy. I rushed into my class at full speed and stopped dead in my tracks

"you" I growled

"good morning Mr Gautier nice of you to join us"

this is not good I thought to myself. there in front of me stood my undead mentor grim. To most he looked to be a middle-aged man with blond hair. but no matter what he looks like it's never a good thing when the grim reaper is the substitute teacher for your class. And the last time he substituted things did not go well.

"well Mr Gautier I would like to get started so If you would please sit down." grim gave me a lopsided smirk and I took my seat

"loser!" mocked stone.

I really didn't like that guy he seemed to be a regular human but in reality he was a were wolf and because were wolves don't mature as fast as humans stone is actually in his late 20's, but still has the maturity level of a 6-year-old.

"Shut up stone" I retorted.

"What are you gunna do trash, you really think you can hurt me?" stone exclaimed

"shut your snout you flea-bitten dog" I yelled

"I may be a dog but I can still kick your ass!" he growled

I laughed "you think so. trust me stone the dog in you is no match for the demon in me" Caleb elbowed me to cool it but I was on a role "you think your big on the cosmic food chain? You should wake up and not pick fights you can't win." I snarled

"so the truth comes out Gautier is a loler!" (low-level demon)

"I can assure you i'm no loler. I said in a deadly calm tone

"sure you aren't"

"remember how you burst into flames? that was me and that was before I could control my powers". I said

"you set me on fire!" he yelled

"by accident but yah" I admitted

"im going to kill you"

"oh goody" grim said who had been silent till now.

"stone" Caleb yelled "you don't know what you're getting into"

"sit down Caleb. I said calmly "you're my friend but you still have to follow my orders" Caleb slowly sat down

"so what are you Gautier Id like to know what species you are before I kill you" stone teased.

I put on a menacing smirk the same one I had been grounded for so many times. "I am the only of my kind in the universe that is because my father died. I am the manifestation of all evil and the most powerful being in the universe. And that was before I absorbed my fathers powers. I am the death bringer, I am the Malachai!" stone gulped and wet himself a little it was then I noticed the mundanes(non preternaturals) were texting and tweeting about my outburst and my reveal I turned pale I had intended to wipe everyone's memory after I was done my little outburst but now it was too late. Preternaturals throughout the city would have already found out and I was royally screwed.

I booked it out of that classroom and sprinted for my car. I had to get somewhere safe I drove home as fast as I could and when I got there I found my mom sobbing.

"mom whats wrong?"

"im a failure" she replied

"what are you talking about mom?"

"I was fired boo I asked them why and they yelled to get out they wouldn't even explain!"

I stared on in horror with one foolish act I had ruined my life and my moms

"this is my fault" I mumbled

"what was that boo?"

"I SAID THIS IS ALL MY FAULT"

"no its…."

" YES IT IS"

"how boo!"

" I can't tell you"

"why?"

"cause you'd send me to an asylum if I did"

"boo I would never do that"

"yes you would because you did it in another universe!"

"huh?"

"never mind this would have never happened if I was never born".

"what are you talking about!"

"im a demon mom"

"don't be silly you're an angel you've always done good and have a pure heart."

" you don't understand mom I am a legitimate demon. that is my species, im only half human"

"what do you mean?"

"dad was a demon mom and so am I and if you hadn't noticed dad is dead"

"what!"

"he was killed there can only be one malachai in existence and with me and dad still alive plus me from the future everything is really screwed up"

"I don't belive you"

"see this is the part where you send me to the asylum" she remained silent

"fine. Caleb" I summoned.

Caleb walked into the room and scared my mom

"oh Caleb its you"

"hi Mrs. Gautier what did you need nick?"

"show her your eyes"

"um ok"

he looked at my mom with his brown human eyes"

"no your real ones"

Caleb gave me a puzzled stare and talked in my mind _**are you nuts?**_

"JUST DO IT" I yelled.

Caleb turned to my mother and his eyes turned red. She gasped then sobered

"oh I get it your pranking me you two are so funny!"

"this isn't a joke mom. Fine. caleb full form please"

Caleb manifested into his 7 foot tall demon form and wore his armour that oozed blood. My mom took one look at him and fainted. When she came to she laid on the couch and said wow I had the strangest dream. She looked at Caleb and screamed.

"what are you?"

Caleb replied in his deep gravely demon voice

"I am a daeva a mid class demon"

she looked at me with a Blank face.

"if he can do that why can't you?"

Caleb replied "if nick went full demon things would get bad"

"define bad"

"he would wreak havoc on the mortal world and kill almost all life on earth."

"how did I not notice" she sobbed

Caleb replied "you always look at the best in people. you worked at sanctuary and felt right at home yet the entire staff are shape shifters and you didn't notice, nicks mentor is the grim reaper and ash is a god and your own son is the most powerful demon in the universe. Most people will notice a preternatural creature by feeling uneasy or jumpy but for some reason not you. You only see the good in others and overlook the bad."

"I am truly sorry mom"

"don't be honey it's not your fault you're a demon."

"not that mom that I got you fired"

"how do you figure?"

"well I was in an argument with stone, oh and stones a werewolf and I revealed I was the malachai and now no one wants anything to do with me. i'm sorry"

she was silent

"well mom I've got to get to work. Do you still love me?"

"of course I do boo its just…just a lot to take in"

"ok mom I love you thanks for not hating me and with that I walked out the door"

As I walked out the door Caleb turned to me and said "you are such an idiot! Do you have any idea what you have done not only have you ruined your life but also endangered the lives of a lot of preternatural beings. The supernatural world is is never supposed to be revealed to the mortal world!"

"I know what im doing" I said as I opened the door to my jag things could not get much worse.

When I arrived at Kryians I did not expect my boss to go ape crap on me.

"NICK! Is it true?" kryian snarled as i walked in the door

"Is what true" I asked

"Are you the malachai" he growled

I replied with a simple "yes"

"get out" he said in a gave tone

"what b-but Kryian"

"GET OUT!" he boomed

"I…" I started but ash(Acheron) cut me off

"Listen to Kryian nick…get…out." ash said with a perfect poker face and an emotionless tone"

"Ash I thought you were my friend" I ventured

"not anymore" he whispered

"Why ash… why are you doing this its just what I am. I didn't judge you. when i found out you were a god and a dark hunter i didn't flip out like this. A person isn't made by where they come from or who their parents are. I am not just the malachai I am Nick Gautier, why can't you accept who I am?"

"It's not who you are it's what you are" ash replied

There was an awkward silence

Then kryian spoke "leave nick or things might get… messy" he said

I gave my boss and my friend one last look before I turned and slunk out into the hot new Orleans air. not knowing where to go I just drove off into the night, i drove out-of-town to do new things and see new places and I didn't look back. I went to find a new home where I would be accepted, not just an outsider. I didn't know where I was going, but when I get there I'll know.

**A/N well everyone that's the first chapter. This and the next chapter will be background info and intro to characters' also I am writing this cause it has not been done yet and for my own enjoyment so I will update when I can (I do have a life) thank you all, read & review please be nice as it is my first story :)**

**A/N hello again sorry guys but the next chapter is being postponed because i dislocated and fractured my shoulder playing hockey. i will not be updating for a while and for that i apologize **


End file.
